Beach Day
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: The Warblers all go to the beach one day in June after Kurt's junior year. Blaine never got up the nerve to tell Kurt how he feels about him, so they're still just friends.


**Author's Note: **Something weird happened and the story got messed up, so I'm posting again! Sorry!

* * *

It was the end of the school year and Blaine_ still_ hadn't gotten the nerve to tell Kurt that he liked him. Ok fine, if he was being honest, he hadn't gotten the nerve to tell Kurt that he was pretty sure that he was in love with him. Since his realization in March Blaine had tried to tell Kurt. But every time he got the courage and opened his mouth to do so, someone or something interrupted him. Or he just plain chickened out.

So instead of lying in the sand on the beach with the Warblers and his boyfriend (if he was lucky, really though, Kurt was probably way over that crush he'd had on him in February, after discovering what a screw up he could be), Blaine was lying in the sand on the beach with the Warblers, which included Kurt, but it was definitely not the same.

Blaine stared wistfully at Kurt, who was lying next to him with his shirt off. Oh how he wished he coul- "Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine blinked and saw Kurt standing up and looking down at him. "Are you going to come swim?" Everyone else is already in the water.

Blaine shook his head no, because how could he possibly go swimming with Kurt (and the others). He'd have to take off his shirt and just, wow there was no way he compared to Kurt. Plus there was no way that he'd be able to stop himself from getting really touchy feely out in the water with a shirtless Kurt. The biggest problem however? His hair. None of the guys, especially Kurt, had ever seen his hair without gel. And he did not want to have to deal with them laughing at his ridiculous curly hair for the rest of the day.

Kurt pouted and stuck out his hand regardless "Come on, come swim."

Blaine shook his head, but grabbed Kurt's hand instinctively.

Kurt pulled him up with apparent ease. "Coming?"

"No… I-"

Blaine's words were cut off suddenly as Kurt picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Blaine was momentarily stuck speechless by his sudden proximity to Kurt's skin and the fact that he was now upside down.

After a few seconds of not knowing what to do, besides convincing himself that kissing and petting Kurt's skin was a _BAD_ idea, Blaine remembered that he was heading towards the water.

"Kurt! Put me down! I don't want to go in! My hair!"

Blaine heard Kurt start to snigger and felt his shoulders shaking against his body. "Blaine Anderson, I've been looking for an excuse to get this gel out of your hair since you started shellacking it to your head in April."

Blaine gasped. "What? No. Blasphemy."

Kurt kept walking and Blaine saw water below him.

"Why aren't you stopping Kurt? Why haven't you put me down yet?"

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt said calmly as Blaine watched the water below him start to climb Kurt's calves.

"You haven't put me down yet."

Kurt sighed "Ok, fine."

Kurt set Blaine down in the knee deep water, and for a second Blaine was convinced that he was ok. And then Kurt tackled him into the water.

After a few moments Blaine emerged from the water whirling around to try and find Kurt. Kurt was already swimming away from him parallel to shore when Blaine located him.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS KURT" he yelled and started swimming after Kurt, forgetting about everything else.

As he was swam, Blaine saw Kurt's eyes widen slightly in fear as he looked back and realized that Blaine was gaining on him.

Kurt started running for the beach, aiming for their towels. Blaine followed, stumbling slightly on the rocky lake bottom. Kurt had a head start and had the advantage of longer legs, but Blaine was used to jogging on sandy beaches every summer.

"I. Am. Going. To. Get. You." Blaine panted as he chased after Kurt.

Right before Kurt reached his towel, Blaine caught up. He tackled Kurt to the ground, both of them landing on his fuzzy lion king towel, Blaine lying on Kurt's stomach.

"HA." Blaine exclaimed. He grinned in triumph before his smile slowly faded into seriousness. Kurt was lying right below him. Not really struggling. He mostly seemed to just be staring at Blaine smiling slightly and breathing heavily. But he wasn't fighting Blaine's presence despite the fact that he was so blatantly invading Kurt's personal space.

This was the moment. This had to be the moment. The rest of the Warblers were off in the water. It was just him and Kurt on the beach. And Kurt was just, absolutely stunning, and this was his chance.

Just as he was about to take the plunge and lower his head, Kurt whispered "you've got me, what're you going to do now?"

Blaine blinked at Kurt for a few shocked seconds before he flicked his gaze from Kurt's eyes to his lips and back again. He saw Kurt lick his own lips as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned down to kiss Kurt.

At first Blaine was sure that he'd misread the situation, that kissing Kurt was all a big mistake, but then, suddenly, Kurt was kissing him back. And his lips were _so_ soft and warm and wow Blaine needed to pull back from this kiss before things got out of hand.

Blaine pulled away, and when he dared to open his eyes he saw Kurt staring up at him with wide eyes and a stunned smile on his face.

"I-"

"THANK _GOD_."

"FINALLY."

"WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME."

Blaine started at the approaching congratulatory shouts of the Warblers. In his shock, he rolled off of Kurt and sat up blushing, having finally remembered that he was in public. That he had just kissed Kurt for the first time _in public._ He glanced over at Kurt biting his lip as the Warblers approached at a run. Kurt threaded their fingers together bashfully and tilted his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grinned, tilting his head to rest on top of Kurt's as their friends gathered around them.

There was silence for a moment and then Blaine heard Kurt's voice.

"Ew, Blaine your shirt is wet and sandy."

After a moment of surprise Blaine shoved Kurt's shoulder "says the boy who tackled me into the water."

Kurt dissolved into giggles and Blaine quickly followed.

"Well" Blaine heard Jeff say to the other Warblers, "I think we should probably just back away slowly and leave them to their madness."


End file.
